THE ETERNAL LOVE OF THE YOUNG WIZZARDS
by Sajina
Summary: Crossover Harry PotterCharmed  Die Charmed Ones treffen auf das Goldene Trio. Was hat Paige mit Dracos Gedächtnisverlust zutun? Und warum ist Wyatt neidisch auf seinen Bruder? Warnung: SLASH, AU, OOC, Incest, Rape, Bad!Fic!Parody  Please R&R!
1. Green Eyed Soul

OF THE BITTERSWEET MEMORY OF THE ETERNAL LOVE OF THE YOUNG WIZZARDS

Warning: SLASH, AU, OOC, Incest, Rape...

Fandom: Charmed / Harry Potter Crossover

Inspirated by: Catharina Felton, Winterspross / Sephiroth-sama, Lacrima Draconis und BrianKrause(den Fanficautor!), und natürlich "Die hochwohlgeborene Tafelrunde der MSTing-Autoren", um nur ein paar zu nennen.

Collab mit Liddle Pie Rat

_Also, das is ne Badfic, XD. Die Hauptfiguren sind eigentlich Draco und Chris, aber andere werden genauso häufig benannt XD. In der Story kommt vielleicht auch etwas yaoi vor. Ich will trotzdem fleißig viele Kommies. XD_

Chapter 1: Green eyed soul 

Es war so dunkel, so unglaublich dunkel. Wo war er? Warum tat ihm alles weh? Er hörte etwas. Was war das? Er drehte sich um. Er saß auf einer Lichtung, mitten im tiefen dunklen Wald. Der Vollmond badete alles in silberweißes Licht. So auch 2 Gestalten, die in einiger Entfernung von ihm standen. Draco blickte verwirrt zu ihnen hinüber. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau hatte mittellanges rotes Haar und sah ihn bestürzt an und macht „UUUUUPPPPSSS!" Der Mann hatte kurzes braunes Haar und wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen. Irgendwie erinnerten diese Augen ihn an Jemanden. Er hatte den athletischen Körper eines Schwimmers und seine wohlgeformten Arme in die Seiten seiner schlanken Hüften gestützt. „Na toll, Paige!", hörte er den schönen Unbekannten zu der Frau sagen, „du hast seine Erinnerungen gelöscht – schon wieder!" Er sah sie wütend an und seine Augen schienen wie smaragdgrüne Feuer. „Das ist nicht wahr, das ist kein Gedächtnislöschzauber, es sei denn...Leo hat sich wieder in meine Magie eingemischt." Die Frau, Paige, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, zischte sie: „den Kerl ruf ich her, der kann sich doch nicht dauernd in meine Magie einmischen, Wächter des Lichts hin oder her!" Plötzlich zeichnete sich Angst auf dem Gesicht des schönen jungen Mannes ab. „Nein, warte...", begann er, doch zu spät, Paige brüllte bereits „LEO!". Verdutzt beobachtete Draco, wie auf einmal ein blasblauer Funkenregen auf der Lichtung erschien, der eine Sekunde später zu der gestallt eines Mannes wurde. „Seid gesegnet", lächelte er und sah die beiden anderen an. Paige wollte gerade beginnen, ihn anzuschreien, als plötzlich ein Ruf aus den Tiefen der Wälder ertönte. „PAIGE!" Paige schluckte als plötzlich 2 weitere Frauen in Begleitung dreier Teenager auf der Lichtung auftauchten. Einer der Teenager war Schwarzhaarig und einer Rothaarig; der dritte Teenager war ein Mädchen mit sehr buschigen Haaren.

Die drei Teenager kamen auf ihn zugerannt. „Draco, Babe, alles ok?", erkundigte sich der Schwarhaarige Jüngling bei ihm. »_Meint der mich? Ist das mein Name?_ «, fragte sich Draco. „Draco? Wer ist Draco? Und wer seid ihr?", fragte Draco. „Kannst du dich etwa nicht mehr erinnern?", fragte der Rothaarige herablassend. „Ron, Schatzi, sei nicht so gemein!", sagte das Mädchen. „Gemein? Hermine, ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Alle paar Wochen verliert dieser Typ sein Gedächtnis!", fauchte Ron. „Harry, sag doch auch mal was!", wandte er sich an den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren. Doch der sah ihn nur liebevoll aus seinen hübsch grünen Augen an. »_Diese Augen...jetzt weiß ich, an wen der Typ dort drüben mich erinnert hat! An ihn, wie hat dieser Ron ihn noch mal genannt? Harry? Ja, er war es_. «, dachte Draco, während er Harry so tief in die Augen schaute, dass er darin zu versinken drohte. Ein aufregen des Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und plötzlich fragte er sich: „_Bin ich schwul?_"


	2. Sex and crime

Chapter 2: Sex and crime

Derweile bei Paige, Chris und Leo:

»_Oh Oh!_ «, dachte Paige, als sie ihre 2 wütenden Schwestern auf sich zukommen sah. „Das war keine Absicht, ich schwörs!" „Das kannst du alles dem Tribunal erzählen!", fauchte ihre älteste Schwester Piper und sie und Pheobe zogen sie mit sich in den Wald und ließen Leo und Chris auf der Lichtung zurück. Chris schluckte. „It´s rapetime!", grinste Leo und zog ihn im nächsten Moment zu sich und drang mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein und erforschte sie, als wäre er auf der Suche nach einem versteckten Schatz. Chris stöhnte innerlich: »_Hey das is mein Mund und keine Schatzhöhle! Wir sind hier nicht bei Fluch der Karibik!_ « Er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren doch umsonst; Leo war ja so viel stärker als er und er konnte ihn auch überhaupt nicht telekinetisch gegen den nächsten Baum klatschen.

Wyatt, der ein Stück entfernt stand, wunderte sich über die Geräusche, die von der kleinen Lichtung kamen. Er fragte sich, wo Chris und Leo sind, aber in dem Moment hörte er einen lauten Stöhner. Innerlich zog sich bei Wyatt alles zusammen. Er wollte sich gegen dieses Gefühl wehren, was sich in seiner Leistengegend zusammenbraute, doch er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Die Schmerzerfüllten schreie eines jungen Mannes machten ihm völlig verrückt. Er konnte sich, denken, dass da jemand vergewaltigt wird, aber ihn machte das in dem Moment nichts aus. Er rieb sich mit der Hand an seiner Körpermitte, hörte kurz auf und seine hand verschwand in seiner Hose, die inzwischen zu eng werden drohte. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie waren gepaart mit lustvollen stöhnen und Wyatt massierte seine härter werdende Erektion. er öffnete mit seiner anderen hand den störenden Hosenstall und atmete erleichtert durch, weil er nun frei war.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Wyatt schreckte hoch. Paiges überraschte stimme lenkte ihn kurz von der Szene auf der Lichtung ab.

„Ähh..." fing Wyatt an doch er kam nicht zu ende, denn in dem Augenblick umfasste Page seine Männlichkeit und begann sie sanft zwischen ihre Fingern zu reiben. Wyatt keuchte überrascht auf und verwirrt er schaute verwirrt in Paige dunkle Augen. „Was" fragte Paige und blickte ihn scheinheilig an. „Kann ich meinen Neffen nicht ein bisschen behilflich sein?"

Offenbar war auch sie von den immer lauter werdenden Schreien von der Lichtung angetörnt. Bevor Wyatt etwas erwidern konnte, ging sie vor ihn auf die Knie und fing an ihn einen zu blasen. „Ja, oh ja, oh Baby, JAAA!!!!", schreite der Blonde als er in den Mund seiner Tante kam. Paige trank begierig seine heiße Soße. Sie saugte ihn völlig trocken.


End file.
